


A Four Alarm Circus

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Camaraderie, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Semi-secret relationship, Snowells, Word Play, established romance between Caitlin and Harry, for science dammit, implied shenanigans, snowells is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Harry might have lost some smarts after his use of the thinking cap, but he's still got a gift with words, even if it doesn't come out exactly how he wants. He still sends a powerful message, but how will the team take it?





	A Four Alarm Circus

"That's not how that works!" Caitlin shuffled through the instruction papers as the self-proclaimed 'expert craftsmen' argued. She huffed and shook her head, watching Joe hold the diagram (upside down). Barry was counting and recounting the parts (why?) and Cisco and Ralph were fighting over the bent piece of metal that came with the kit as the 'tool.' Or rather, bickered over the value of its inclusion. Cisco wanted to toss it and Ralph insisted the oddly shaped metal spanner would prove its worth over and over.

That's the scene Harry walked into. Barry sat on the floor, moving nuts and bolts into rows. Joe squinted at a piece of paper and kept asking the group which way was up (which nobody answered). And Cisco and Ralph were playing tug-of-war with a cheap wrench. Four (supposedly) full grown men attempting to put together a collection of wood and metal tubing into...?

"Is there some reason you're in my room? Making a mess? Invading my privacy?" Harry let the door slam shut behind him - making everyone there swivel to face him.

"Of course there's a reason." Caitlin smiled weakly.

Barry protested, "This is very organized!"

"Invading your privacy? Why would you assume that?" Ralph asked, affront his primary emotion.

"An excellent reason." Joe crumpled and shoved the paper into his coat pocket.

"Ugh. This is like a four alarm circus." Harry frowned like his own words were foul tasting, looking at the men gathered and then the ripped IKEA packaging. "All clowns, no ringmaster."

Caitlin was the first to break; doubling over and even with her hands clapped over her mouth, the laughter spilling free was contagious. Barry flushed, his mouth open as he stared in shock at an equally befuddled Ralph. It took a few failed attempts, but he sputtered a nonsensical riposte.

Joe smirked, slapping Cisco on the back. "Ole Harry's got their numbers, that's for sure."

Harry lifted a disdainful eyebrow, making a show of counting from one to four, omitting Caitlin. "Oh, I've managed to retain some math - but this level of foolishness should make you embarrassed. Joe, as much as I respect you, you're one of the clowns."

"I knew this would bite us in the ass somehow." Cisco glared at Harry. "A verberod shelving unit does not assemble itself - but now I don't feel like helping." He crossed his arms and grunted his displeasure.

"I don't need to stand here and be insulted." Ralph dusted his hands against each other and made a show of shoving them deep into his pants pockets. "I can be insulted anywhere."

Caitlin patted Joe on the shoulder. "You guys can go, I'll handle Harry."

Harry smirked. "Barry could have put this together all on his own - several times."

"Not allowed, it's a gift from all of us." Ralph explained, "Using Barry's speed would be cheating."

"They're stubborn." Caitlin sighed and dropped the papers she still clutched onto a side table. "Very stubborn. I told them you didn't need more storage, but they wouldn't listen."

"He's agreed to stay on this Earth, so there's every need." Cisco shrugged and gave Caitlin an 'are you crazy' look, both Barry and Ralph echoing.

Joe watched Caitlin edge closer to Harry and smile softly at Cisco's words. He gave Barry his hand and hauled him upright. "We should go, I'm sure Caitlin and Harry could use some privacy."

"What makes you think that?"

"Seriously? What kind of detective were you, Ralph?" Joe shook his head. "C'mon, Cecile would love company for dinner."

"I never turn down a free meal."

"Ralph, you wouldn't even turn down a free beating." Joe chuckled to soften the sting. "We're not needed here." Joe herded the other three men out of Harry's private quarters at a quick march, promising to explain his suspicions later.

"I tried to dissuade them, but…" Caitlin shrugged and smiled ruefully. "They're a force unable to be reasoned with."

"Hmmpphht." Brilliant blue eyes pinned Caitlin with precision. "It was easier to let them than explain, wasn't it?"

"Well, yeah." Caitlin licked her lips and moved closer to Harry, settling one hand overtop his chest. "We agreed to keep this between us for now - there's no reason you can't keep the illusion of using your rooms here."

"An illusion, that's right."

"How often were people busting into your quarters before, anyway? Never, right?"

Smirking, Harry nodded. "I do have a reputation."

"And access to a staggering amount of destructive weapons." Caitlin's giggles lightened her words. "But they really were so happy to hear you were returning to our Earth to stay." She swayed, caught in Harry's personal magnetism field. "Almost as thrilled as myself."

"How thrilled?" Harry's voice deepened, one eyebrow lifting. "I need to know for science."

"Now how could I refuse such a sweet request?" Caitlin shivered as Harry drew her closer, his hands a blazing warm presence on her hips and then buttocks.

"The science is very important."

"I don't want to stand in the way of science." Caitlin titled her head back, mesmerized by the glowing passion in Harry's eyes. "That would be foolish, wouldn't it?"

"Foolish and regrettable." Harry came within a whisper of brushing his lips over Caitlin's. "Are we agreed this is for science?" He winked and finally kissed Caitlin, pouring his heart into the effort. Hands roved, stroking, lips teased and tongues tasted. Harry swept Caitlin into his arms and walked to his bed; setting her on the edge. "We're gonna have to repeat this little experiment many times."

><><><

"Ralph," Joe sighed and rubbed his forehead, "--for the last time, Caitlin and Harry don’t need any of your relationship advice."

"My advice is flawless -"

Cisco shuddered, faking dry heaves. "Uh, no. Your advice is foul."

Cecile set the last plate of food on the super-laden table. "Leave them alone and they'll come clean, eventually."

"And you would know this, how?" Joe asked. 

Cisco and Ralph stared at Cecile.

"Boys, it always come down to time. They'll slip and say something or they'll run out of time and get caught red-handed."

Cisco paled, Joe shivered and Ralph looked blankly at his friends. "Huh?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll find out when it's time, so until then don't borrow trouble." Cecile winked at Ralph. "I caution you especially to knock on every closed door."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Snowells is life! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I welcome all comments/questions/critiques. Have a great day!
> 
> Lemme know if there's interest in an extra bonus scene of Caitlin and Harry getting 'caught red-handed'!


End file.
